Kami-iro Awase
}} Kami-iro Awase (カミイロアワセ; лит. "Сочетание с Цветом Бога") - опенинг Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние. __TOC__ Текст TV версия |-|Кандзи = 動き出す　身体の奥には 生まれたての螺旋が騒ぐ　ほら あじけない　つまらない　世界の端 見下ろすあなたはだれ？ 目の前　捲られていくの　触れられない未来 (触れられないなら　すり抜けていけ) 昨日だった世界は予定調和ばかりだけど (不確定なんだから) まだ　絶望、希望　すれすれ紙一重 (僕らはまだあやふやで戸惑い揺蕩う) それも愛しいんだ　見えないとしても 暗がり、そっと　君の手をひいて |-|Ромадзи = ugokidasu karada no oku niwa umaretate no neji ga sawagu hora ajikenai tsumaranai sekai no hashi miorosu anata wa dare? me no mae mekurareteyuku no furerarenai mirai (furerarenai nara surinuketeyuke ) kinou datta sekai wa yoteichouwa bakari dakedo (fukakutei nandakara) mada zetsubou, kibou suresure kamihitoe (bokura wa mada ayafuya de tomadoi tayutau) sore mo itoshiinda mienai to shitemo kuragari, sotto kimi no te o hiite |-|Русский = Внутри всех нас лежит лишь ключ заводной Как только повернут, то шорохи пойдут... Смотри! Ты погляди, вниз посмотри, на этот скучный мир И подойди, к краю пути Кто же ты? (Если ты поймешь) Перед нами будущее недостижимое изменится скоро (Пройди этот путь) Попрощайся с миром что ты знал (Прощай типичная реальность) Где ты будто в сказке проживал (Прощай знакомый мир) (Мы еще сомневаемся) Отчаяние; в надежде Хоть легко разбить и не заметить (Грани коллапса) Ты, возможно и не увидишь (Мы находимся в сомнении) Но я верю что полюбишь (Прямо перед глазами) Тьма за руку берет И за собою уведет Полная версия |-|Кандзи = 動き出す　身体の奥には 生まれたての螺旋が騒ぐ　ほら あじけない　つまらない　世界の端 見下ろすあなたはだれ？ 目の前　捲られていくの　触れられない未来 (触れられないなら　すり抜けていけ) 昨日だった世界は予定調和ばかりだけど (不確定なんだから) まだ　絶望、希望　すれすれ紙一重 (僕らはまだあやふやで戸惑い揺蕩う) それも愛しいんだ　見えないとしても 暗がり、そっと　君の手をひいて 走り出す　呼吸に紛れて 剥がれ落ちていく視界は 間違い探しみたいだね 本物はどれか答えて　ほら あたたかい　やわらかい　世界の糧 差し出すあなたはだれ？ 飛び交う雑音がいま心ごとぼやかして (胸の奥から　押し寄せてくる) 明日にはきっとコントロール不能だけど (過去も未来も) 嗚呼　絶望？希望？君？僕？裏？表？ (僕らは　嗚呼　デタラメな祈りを捧げる) 不確かさ歌って　その意味を探すよ 神様、ちょっと　僕の手をひいて うまれた価値を与えられなくとも 重ねた混沌と日々は答えをくれる 目の前　捲られていくの　触れられない未来 (触れられないなら　すり抜けていけ) 昨日だった世界は予定調和ばかりだけど (不確定なんだから) まだ　絶望？希望？　すれすれ紙一重 (僕らはまだあやふやで戸惑い揺蕩う) それも愛しいんだ　君が選ぶなら 暗がり　ぎゅっと　君の手をひいて |-|Ромадзи = ugokidasu karada no oku niwa umaretate no neji ga sawagu hora ajikenai tsumaranai sekai no hashi miorosu anata wa dare? me no mae mekurareteyuku no furerarenai mirai (furerarenai nara surinuketeyuke ) kinou datta sekai wa yoteichouwa bakari dakedo (fukakutei nandakara) mada zetsubou, kibou suresure kamihitoe (bokura wa mada ayafuya de tomadoi tayutau) sore mo itoshiinda mienai to shitemo kuragari, sotto kimi no te o hiite hashiridasu kokyuu ni magirete hagareochiteyuku shikai wa machigaisagashi mitai dane honmono wa dore ka kotaete hora atatakai yawarakai sekai no kate sashidasu anata wa dare? tobikau zatsuon ga ima kokorogoto boyakashite (mune no oku kara oshiyosetekuru) ashita niwa kitto kontorooru funou dakedo (kako mo mirai mo) aa zetsubou? kibou? kimi? boku? ura? omote? (bokura wa aa detarame na inori o sasageru) futashikasa utatte sono imi o sagasu yo kamisama, chotto boku no te o hiite umareta kachi o ataerarenakutomo kasaneta konton to hibi wa kotae o kureru me no mae mekurareteyuku no furerarenai mirai (furerarenai nara surinuketeyuke) kinou datta sekai wa yoteichouwa bakari dakedo (fukakutei nandakara ) mada zetsubou? kibou? suresure kamihitoe (bokura wa mada ayafuya de tomadoi tayutau) sore mo itoshiinda kimi ga erabu nara kuragari gyutto kimi no te o hiite |-|Английский = Deep inside our bodies, as they start to move, Is a freshly placed wind-up key making a clamor! Can you feel it? Looking down from the edge of this dull, pointless world... Just who are you? This untouchable future is twisted before our very eyes; (If you can't touch it, just slip on through) Though this world fading into yesterday is nothing but a pre-established harmony. (Since everything is so uncertain) Despair, and hope, still remain in a paper-thin state. (We remain so vague, swaying listlessly at sea) But they are still so precious, even if they can't be seen. The darkness, so softly... pulls you along by the hand. Getting lost in our rushing breath, Our view begins to peel away; It's like a game of "spot the difference", So tell me which one is real. C'mon now! Presenting this warm, tender, means for our world's survival... Just who are you? All the noise flying about takes my whole heart out of focus; (From deep our hearts, it surges forth) By tomorrow, I'm sure it will be out of my control. (In the past... and future) Ahh... Despair? Hope? You? Me? Inside? Outside? (We, ahh... offer a nonsensical prayer) Singing of this unreliability, I search for its meaning - Please God, pull this hand along a bit. Even if we're never assigned worth for our being born, The accumulation of disorder, day after day, will provide us with an answer. This untouchable future is twisted before our very eyes; (If you can't touch it, just slip on through) Though this world fading into yesterday is nothing but a pre-established harmony. (Since everything is so uncertain) Despair? Hope? They still remain in a paper-thin state. (We remain so vague, swaying listlessly at sea) But they are still so precious, if you're the one to choose them. The darkness, so firmly... pulls you along by the hand. Видео 300px|center Навигация en:Kami-iro Awase Категория:Музыка